Unfathomable Attraction
by Kirusuchinu
Summary: this is my first K18 fic, I am proud of this first chappy, starts a month after 18 runs off to live in a forest, rated for violence against master roshi, major roshi bashing in this fic.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Unfathomable Attractions

Author: Kirusuchinu Ransu

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue

A/N: Ok everybody this is my first K/18 fic, and it starts about a month after the cell games, when she is defeated and is in hiding, I really hope I do a good job on this fic, I have always done very good in writing B/V fan fics but this is my first K/18 one so I will try my hardest on this one and the reason I am now writing a K/18 fic is because I have always loved those kinds of stories where love is like a weakness in someone's eyes, and who fears love more than Vegeta and 18, and I guess that is why I don't like G/CC fics all that much.

Chapter 1no sleep will come

It was dark and cold outside and it had been a month since she saw _them. _She hadn't gotten a wink of sleep since then, but she just blamed it on the fact that she was sleeping in a cave; it was second nature that she wouldn't get any sleep anyway. She was now completely avoiding the thoughts of _him _and any clue that that might be the reason for her lack of concentration; she was now standing, in the rain, next to the lake that she lived by. She was now meditating but she could still feel the approaching ki of _him_,as soon as she turned around her ice blue eyes friendly black ones, she knew it was him and he knew she knew he was here, for what seemed like a minute they just stared at each other until he started to talk.

"Hey 18, what are you doing way out here?"

"I live here."

"Oh, well you should get out of this rain, you'll get sick." She just stood there, not paying any attention to what he had said

"Androids don't get sick." She stated plainly

"Well you must be hungry for some decent food; Bulma told me that you do eat."

"Who is Bulma and how the hell would she know that?"

"Bulma is one very smart human, she is one of the richest women on earth, I believe there is nothing she can't do, she hacked into Dr. Gero's computers back at his lab and found out everything about you."

"Why did she do that?"

"She used to be a pupil of his and this was the one thing he kept a secret from her, she never understood until now."

"So what are you doing here?"

"I came to invite you to live with me and my master, you would get some food, a decent place to sleep, and most of all no worries, and you can train all you want."

"Why would you do that for me?"

"Because I see the good in you and I don't really believe you want to hurt anybody any more, and I want to give you a chance to live." There was a long silence before she spoke again

"Ok, where is it?" She couldn't stand to see the giant grin on Krillin's face but he quickly leaped into the air at full speed and noticed she was flying behind him he landed on the tiny island and noticed all the lights where off except for the old man's, he was probably staying up late reading hentai he was shocked back into reality when he herd her land next to him, he chanced a glance at her and noticed she was looking at the only lit window

"That's Master Roshi's room, you kind of have to watch out for him, he's a bit of a hentai so let's be quiet so we can take care of him in the morning, if he knew you where here tonight he would never get to sleep, he would be peeping on you all night." Surprisingly she laughed a little at the fact that he would disrespect his training master so much with that comment, she noticed him walking towards the door and soon started to follow, she levitated slightly off the ground so know one could hear her walking through the house, Krillin did the same a opened the door quietly, he started up the stairs and came to a door, he opened it and motioned for her to go inside she did and he gently shut the door

"Ok, this is my room and I need you to stay in here for a bit, I'm going to go put Roshi to sleep, you can look through my clothes and find something to wear to bed while I get a room ready for you."

"Fine, whatever." He quickly left her to change and shut the door behind him; he approached the room at the end of the hall and opened the door to find his master was already fast asleep on his bed, there where magazines scattered all over the bed and floor, Krillin turned the light off and gently closed the door behind him, he entered the room next to his, it was small and quaint, the bed had already been made up and cleaned, he shut the door and quietly approached his room, he knocked on the door to see if 18 was ready for him to come in when no response came, he opened the door slightly.

"Are you dressed now 18, can I come in?" still no response, he opened the door more and came into his room thinking she must have gone to the bathroom to change but was alarmed at the sight before him as he closed the door behind him, there she was, sleeping on his bed in one of his black shirts, it was long enough to cover her belly, he could see she was also wearing a pear of his boxers, he sighed and went to his closet to get the spare sheets he kept, he quickly got into a pear of sweats but kept his chest bare, he laid out the sheets on the floor as soon as he tucked 18 into his own bed he crawled into his own makeshift bed and quickly went to sleep.

A/N: Wow that was fun, I like this chappy, it may be really short but I thought it was good, and you can be sure there are to be more.

With much love:

Kirusuchinu Ransu


	2. Shopping part 1

Title: Unfathomable Attractions

Author: Kirusuchinu Ransu

Disclaimer: me no own, you no sue

A/N: Hi, I want to thank the heavenly goddess that reviewed first for this fic, it was such a wonderful review, inspirational, it is now 11:40 pm and here I am writing, I get most of my inspiration from the reviews I get, so thank you to those who reviewed.

Chapter 2

It was bright as the sun shown threw the window next to the bed 18 was sleeping in, she could hardly remember what happened last night for a moment but then remembered once she felt the soft mattress she was on with her head resting against a pillow, she turned to face the other direction, away from the gleaming sun and towards a sleeping Krillin on the floor, she suddenly realized that she had fallen asleep in his room before he could get her situated in her own room, she was amazed he had now woken her up to get her to her own bed but instead he resided on the floor next to the bed, he stirred awake on the floor after a moment of her looking at him, his black eyes met her ice blue ones, they lingered for just a bit more until she spoke.

"Hey cue ball, where's the bathroom."

"The bathroom is just down the hall."

"Thanks cue ball." She slowly got up and right as she was about to leave the room and into the bathroom she searched for any unwanted ki and found there was one right outside the door, it didn't feel strong at all but none the less she levitated off the floor and motioned for Krillin's attention, he caught on quickly and levitated from his spot on the floor, he motioned for her to hide and she did an instant transmission through the roof, as soon as she did Krillin placed his feet on the floor and opened the door to come face to face with master Roshi, blood was dripping from his nose, his face was red and his eyes where bloodshot, Krillin stared disgustingly at his master for what seemed like an eternity.

"So Krillin where's the pretty girl?"

"What pretty girl it's just me, you know that."

"Then why are there bed sheets on the floor?"

"I sleep much better when I sleep on the floor."

"Than whom did I hear you talking to just now someone called you cue ball?"

"That was me, I talk to myself."

"Aha, than who's clothes are those in the corner of the room?" Krillin looked behind him to find the discarded garments of 18's clothing from last night, he tried to think of an excuse for in the middle was a black bra that he could tell Roshi knew it was there.

"Uh…That um…well…that is my Halloween costume…Yeah…I was going to dress up as that android we just fought…18 was her name wasn't it…And I was going to stuff the bra…all I have left to get is the blond wig." Roshi was now baffled by this and unknown to everybody was 18's presents in the closet, she had just heard the whole thing, she was on the verge of busting out in hysterical laughter, why would Krillin lie to his master so much just to keep her a secret from him.

"Uh…Ok Krillin…Whatever floats your boat."

"Ok so can you leave now?" as soon as he said that master Roshi walked away very slowly from the door and Krillin shut it gently, he sighed a breath he was not aware he was holding in, he looked up and saw 18 emerge from the closet and immediately turned beat red as he realized she must have just heard every thing he had said, she saw this and came closer to him and just as she had done before she pecked him on the cheek and went to gather up her garments she felt around for any ki again and found two ki in the kitchen and of course one right behind her.

She emerged from the room and levitated into the bathroom, as soon as she shut the door she couldn't stop thinking about why did she just kiss him, she started to get changed, she was not aware of the ki that was approaching and as soon as she was done she opened the door and found the man Krillin called his master. He was now grinning and his face was red and blood dripping from his nose, his eyes where wide, she frowned and threw an extremely dirty look at the man, his hands where twitching and she only noticed when the hands where toughing her soft round mounds of flesh, she instantly squeezed his hands to break them with one hand and charged a ki blast with her other hand and fired it at him sending him through the floor and back into the kitchen.

At this point Krillin heard something happening outside his room and opened the door to find a huge hole in the floor and 18 frowning disgust at something through the hole, Krillin looked through the hole to find master Roshi on the floor knocked out cold. Launch was kneeled next to him and suddenly 18 saw the girl sneeze and her blue hair turn to blonde.

"Hey you, I'm going to kill you." Said the blond in the kitchen; 18 levitated through the hole and into the kitchen.

"I'd like to see you try, not even Goku could and he's the strongest man alive." Launch Screamed in annoyance as she pulled out two guns from behind her and started firing at her, 18 caught every last bullet and dropped them to the floor, she was slowly approaching Launch and she didn't back down one bit.

"18, NO, wait just a second; she doesn't know what she's doing." The dust from the hole still hadn't settled yet and suddenly Launch sneezed and instantly her blonde hair went back to blue and the dazed look returned to her features.

"Oh I'm so sorry you had to meet my other half, she doesn't really know what she is doing all the time." Krillin looked to 18's curious face and answered her silent question.

"Oh, 18 this is Launch, she has duel personalities and it comes whenever she sneezes." There was a long silence between the three them, 18's eyes traced her body before she said anything.

"Whatever, that guy better not touch me again though." She said motioning towards the still knocked out form of Master Roshi.

"So would you like some breakfast dear, you must be starving."

"Sure, just let me wash my hands." 18 floated through the hole in the ceiling and back into the bathroom; as soon as she stepped out of the bathroom she could smell the aroma of bacon, eggs, pancakes, sausages, and maple syrup. She walked down the stairs and into the sitting room where she could see the breakfast, she saw Krillin and launch had already sat down but where waiting for her; she sat down next to Krillin silently and watched them as they looked back at her.

"Ok Krillin, now that our lovely guest is here we can eat now." As soon as she said that Krillin's eyes went wide and his hands wandered all over the table, before 18 could understand what was going on she found a plate in front of her, she looked at it for a moment and then poked at it for a while until Krillin spoke.

"What's wrong Juu; don't you like your breakfast?" She flashed him a dangerous glare telling him she did not like some part of what he said and he doubted it was the food or that he was questioning her.

"Why did you call me that Cue ball?" she said with a slight hiss and a tone of malice to her voice.

"Why do you call me Cue ball?" he asked back, she now had her hand around his neck, with the other hand forming a ki blast.

"You didn't answer my question; Why did you call me Juu?"

"Because 18 in Japanese is Juuhachi, and Juu sounds nice." He said in a desperate attempt at saving his life.

"Are you sure that's the only reason you said it? Because if I find out why you really called me that I will…"

"YES…Yes…I am sure, what other reason do I have to call you that?"

"Never mind, you can still call me Juu, but from now on we will not discuss this topic ever again or else…" with that she sat down and pushed Krillin back in his chair and started inhaling her food as Krillin was now poking his food but it was for obvious reasons now and so Launch didn't question him and by what she could tell 18 just didn't care, why Krillin still had feelings for her she could not figure out but for now the only thing that could fit was that he was in love with this android.

"Hey Juu, maybe after breakfast; Launch and I can take you shopping for some new clothes, I'm sure you're tired of wearing those clothes by now."

"What ever Cue ball." She said and hurriedly ate her breakfast and waited for Krillin to finish his so they could go, in all truth she had never felt this excited in a long time, deep down she really did love shopping, but she guessed it was just either she really wanted to get out of those clothes or she just loved the fact that she was spending someone else's money.

Ok, sry for the late update but it is really hard to focus when your boyfriend just proposed to you, I have been frantic ever since and I have been finding it really hard to actually sit down and write.

I promise next chappy will be really quick update; and I will make it as long as I can.

With much love:

Kirusuchinu Ransu (Soon to be Kirusuchinu Ouji)


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Unfathomable Attractions

Author: Kirusuchinu Ransu

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue

A/N: Sorry this chappy took so long, I was so sick, I was in bed for 2 days strait but I could hardly sleep, I felt horrible, I still do, but I really hope you like this chappy.

Chapter 3Shopping and Younger Perverts

It was now after noon and she was just finishing up her training, she didn't think she had ever gotten a better workout, being an android she didn't really require training, she would always get stronger, even if she just sat around eating everything; she was programmed that way.

She thought back to last night when Krillin came to her, he mentioned a woman by the name of Bulma; he said she was a student of Dr. Gero, she thought for a while, maybe she would have a talk with this human female, an actual talk without someone trying to kill her, no matter what, she wanted to un install every piece of program he put in her, no matter what, more than anything she wished she could be normal again, but in the end she knew she couldn't, her mechanics was what kept her alive. She came back into reality when she sensed a ki approaching her; she turned her head to look into the eyes of the bald ex-monk that had invited her to live in this house he was now standing on the porch, looking into his wallet, no doubt to see how much cash he had, he closed his wallet and looked into the ice blue eyes of 18.

"So you want to go now or do you need to do more training?"

"Lets go, I'm starting to get hungry." Before he even had a chance to respond she was in the air, heading towards the closest sign of civilization she sensed with her ki sensors, she felt Krillin's ki approaching towards her, she could tell he was having a very hard time keeping up with her, she slowed down slightly so he could catch up and wouldn't have to struggle to keep up. She could hear the faint hum of car motors in the distance, she knew they where getting closer and would soon have to walk. They quickly reached the city, they flew until 18 found an old alley way where they landed, it was a few blocks away from the mall, as he watched her land he noticed the blood stains on her clothes, he ran to her side and they walked to the mall together; as soon as 18 stepped inside she did not slow her pace, she walked to the food court past all the clothing stores. Krillin looked at her and she looked back at him.

"I said I was hungry, now go buy me some food." She walked to a table off to the side of the food court…next to some boys who looked to be 16 or 17; they all looked at the blonde but didn't really pay attention to the bald man walking behind her.

"So what do you want to eat Juu?"

"A large Cheese pizza with a large Coke." Once she finished he quickly went to stand in line that was when she noticed the teens where staring at her with sultry grins on their faces but she quickly ignored them until they decided to speak.

"Hey there, what's your name sweetie?" She remained silent as she continued to burn holes in the table with her ki just enough so the boys could see the smoke but they weren't paying any attention to that.

"What's wrong sweetie; you don't speak English?" she stopped burning holes for a second and looked strait at the boy who was talking to her, she lifted her hand and looked at it as it started to glow.

"If you call me sweetie one more time it would be fairly easy to relocate you to another dimension."

"Oh, is that a promise sweetie?" He stood up from his seat and walked to the other side of the table and sat down in the seat

"Do you know why my hand is glowing? Let me teach you why it is doing that and what would happen if you call me sweetie one more time, this light is called ki, it is my life force, my energy, and if I touch anybody else with it, it burns, it could fairly easily burn right through you, it would destroy anything it touches so quite simply I could blow you strait to hell."

"Who hey, take it easy, it was just harmless flirting." Suddenly she brought her fist down on his hand and he screamed as it burned a mark on his hand.

"You see, I am just too hot for you to handle, now if you don't relocate yourself to the other side of the food court than I will do it for you." The boy scrambled to his feet and started running to the other side of the food court with his friends in tow, by the time they where very far away Krillin was back with her food and some food for himself.

"Hey Juu, so what did you do while I was gone?" She said nothing as she continued to burn holes in the table

"Juu don't do that, if one of the mall security guards sees you doing that I will have to pay to repair it." She stopped and looked at her food and then started eating, once they where done they went into the mall, 18 saw a store she used to go into so she walked in, it was a punk clothing store, she finally decided on 5 pairs of jeans, 3 pairs of shorts, and like 5 random tank tops one of the shirts she really liked was it was a tank top with inch wide straps, it was lavender with a "Suck my Dick" on the front, once they where done in that store they went to the joining Walmart and she got some training clothing, mainly spandex, and then they went to Pay less shoes and she got some really cheep sneakers for working out and a pair of black velvet slippers, Krillin insisted on it since he did not want her wearing shoes in the house, then some socks and then the real challenge was how was she going to get Krillin to go into Victoria's Secrets with her so he could buy some stuff for her, she quickly just decided why should she care that he knows what her underwear look like so as she approached the store she turned around and saw Krillin staring at the sign that read the name of the store and then he stared at her.

"C'mon cue ball I need you to buy this stuff for me."

"But Juu, I don't want to go in there; all the girls will think I am super weird and perverted."

"No they won't they will just think you came here with your girlfriend."

"What girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend."

"Your going in there with me, they will probably think you are my boyfriend or something."

"You want them to think that? I mean that I am your Boyfriend?"

"Personally I don't really care what they think and I don't care that you will know what my underwear looks like just so long as you buy it cause I don't have any money."

"You don't think it would be weird?"

"No now c'mon." then 18 grabbed Krillin's hand and dragged him into the store, it took every ounce of strength to not get a bloody nose in this store especially when 18 chose a pair of underwear that she liked and tossed it at Krillin, she ended up doing that a lot more and eventually he got used to it but he was still way freaked out about being in that store with women's undergarments surrounding him, he felt the judging stairs from the other women in the store as he watched 18 pick out more bras for him to buy for her and then finally she decided she was done and dragged him to the front counter to purchase the garments of fabric, when they left the store he let out a sigh he was not aware he was holding in, he noticed 18 had slightly chuckled.

"So are we done now? Can we go home now, I feel dirty for some reason, very dirty."

"C'mon that wasn't that bad was it? I thought you where a warrior, that you could handle that stuff."

"Battle yes, Womanly garments, now that is a different story completely." 18 chuckled again and once they where outside she leaped into the air as they went home.

Ta da, I got it done, yes, score for me, I know it was late but it is really good isn't it? You see I make up for it, ok now give me a little more time and I will have chapter 4 out for you guys

With much love:

Kirusuchinu Ransu


	4. Passionate Feelings

Title: Unfathomable Attractions

Author: Kirusuchinu Ransu

Disclaimer: me no own; you no sue

A/N: wow you guys I am really starting to like this story, I hope this chappy will not take me too long.

Chapter 4Passionate Feelings

The moon shone through 18's hair as she flew through the range of mountains covered in the glistening white snow, 18 was in a solemn mood, she really did not want to go where she was going now but she had to do it, for herself.

She came to a small hole in the side of one mountain, the hole was about her size, she got on her hands and knees and crawled through the snow and through the hole, she would have blasted a bigger hole but she knew if she did she would damage what she came here for; it was the computer she was after, the giant computer that she knew would have the information she needed in it, it was after all the computer that was owned by the man who created her and her brother and several others; it was Dr.Gero's computer, it looked old and broken but she booted it up and found it still worked, she quickly found the info she came for and smirked.

"Hello Bulma Briefs, I hope you don't mind if I drop by." She said to the empty room, that is what she had come for, information on where Bulma Briefs would currently be living, she thought of asking Krillin but then he would have gotten suspicious and asked her a bunch of questions and besides she needed to come here to get her own schematics so this woman would know what to get rid of. She turned off the computer and flew out her little hole and into the night sky.

The rain pounded against the window to Bulma's lab, it was now 11:00pm and she still worked in her lab, she just couldn't sleep.

"Hmmm, I am starting to get hungry; I guess I should eat something." She said to the empty room so she walked to her little break room where she had a mini fridge and a little microwave, some cupboards and a little table to eat at, she made a cup and noodle and sat at the table with her chopsticks and nibbled away when she felt a slight chill in the air brush against the back of her neck, she put down her food and went to investigate when she found her window open, she immediately went to shut it and when she turned around she saw a tall blonde with the deadliest ice blue eyes and she remembered when she stared into those same eyes 2 years ago, her breath caught in her throat at the memory of her breaking Vegeta's arm and how she could easily break her fragile little body.

"Oh gods, what do you want? Are you here to kill me?"

"Oh Bulma, don't you know I could have killed you already if I wanted to, I am not here to kill you."

"Then are you here to kidnap me for all the riches of Capsule Corp? Because Vegeta can track me down and he will find you."

"And then what; Kill me? He couldn't do it before and he can't do it now and besides I did not come here to kidnap you either."

"Than why have you come here? To be killed by Vegeta?"

"NO! I came for your help; I understand that you used to be a student of Dr.Gero."

"Yes I was but why do you need a former student of Dr.Gero?"

"You have to understand, I know I could never become normal again but I want your help me get rid of as much programming as you can where I can be closer to normal than I am now, I don't want to be programmed to kill anymore."

"So you want me to uninstall all your fighting programming?"

"No, here are my schematics and all my programs." She pulled the paper from her pants pocket and handed it to Bulma, after a moment of silence she finally replied

"Ok, now I get it, you want me to un-install your 'Kill' program, not any of your fighting programs right?"

"Yeah, and if you look there is another program that automatically makes me stronger after time, I want you to get rid of that too."

"Ok, anything else?"

"That is all I want you to get rid of, but I also want you to put a few programs in."

"Ok, like what?"

"Like things to make me more human and less android."

"Well technically you are not an android, you are a cyborg, and so you already have a lot of human characteristics already, but I have no idea how to find any of them out, it doesn't even say on your schematics."

"That's fine but just remove my other programming."

"Ok well I am going to have to buy some other equipment to do it so just come back in a few days, if you will tell me where you are staying I will come out to you."

"No, Krillin doesn't know about this and I don't want him too so I will come in 2 days but it will be late again and know one is to know I was ever here, do you understand?"

"Yeah sure, I will have the equipment ready for you, and this stuff may actually find what human things you still have."

"Ok, I will see you in a few days; and remember, don't tell Vegeta anything." Before Bulma could even say anything she found herself alone in her lab, she was gone now.

The beautiful sunlight Gleamed off of Krillin's bald head. He had been training for the past few hours and thinking of nothing except the woman who had come to live with him, he couldn't stop thinking of where she had gone last night. He sensed her ki seep further away every second, he wondered if he should ask her but then he figured it was none of his business, he was sure he would never have to know, it isn't like she flew off to cause massive chaos and destruction, she wasn't like that anymore, or at least that is what he thought, he asked himself 'what if she still was like that' he started thinking about it and finally came to realize if she had gone on a rampage than he would hear about it on the news. But then what if she was devising her own plan to destroy the world, he was wondering if he should follow her one night but then he quickly pushed the thought aside as the woman he was thinking of suddenly came outside, once again he found his eyes wondering around her figure, she was wearing a black tank top with blue jean pants, she also had a pear of dog tags around her neck.

"What are you staring at cue ball?"

"I was just admiring your pants; I wish I was as tall as you."

"Thanks but I am board, is there anything to do around here?"

"Yeah we could go into town and catch a movie if you want."

"Is there anything else I could do?"

"We could always go play strip poker with Master Roshi."

"Lets go see a movie." After that 18 came up to Krillin and grabbed his collar and instantly flew off, with Krillin struggling all the way they finally landed on the corner of the movie theatre and walked up to the ticket booth, she quickly peered at the movies and what time they where showing and then spoke.

"Two for Corpse Bride."

"Wait you don't want to see 40 year old Virgin?"

"No, I want to see Corpse Bride and besides we have an hour before that movie shows again."

"Ok then, sir; two for Corpse Bride."

"Ok sir your total comes to $15.25 here are your tickets." 18 grabbed the tickets as soon as they slid from the hole in the window and walked to the door leaving Krillin no time to even put the change into his wallet. He rushed after her and she threw one of the tickets at him and just walked to the door where the man was collecting tickets, he looked at the tickets and quickly told them where the theatre was as he tore off the ticket stubs. They walked into the lobby where the snack bar was; 18 was instantly in line and Krillin soon followed.

"What do you want for snack Juu? We could probably share a nacho or something."

"No, I don't want to share a nacho with you, I don't want to share anything with you, I want a blue Icee and nacho for myself."

"Ok alright I get the picture, calm down, you could have been a little nicer about it, and you know for once you could have tried asking."

"Ok I'm sorry, could I please have an Icee and a nacho?"

"Sure, anything else?"

"And I suppose we could share it; it does look kind of large for just me."

"Alright, now you see? That wasn't that hard was it?" she turned her head away and didn't say a word after that but after Krillin bought the food she took the Icee from his hands and he thought he heard her mutter a 'thanks I guess' but quickly dismissed it and followed her to the theatre, she instantly went to the very back of the theatre and sulked into the chair, Krillin sat beside her in his cheery disposition and started to munch on his popcorn, 18 held out her hand and after a few seconds Krillin finally figured out that he still had her nachos he handed her the plastic tray with the nachos in it and they sat in silence as the movie started.

The movie was finally over and it was now sunset as they came out of the dark theatre. Krillin started walking across the street into the park as he stretched and then sat down on a bench.

"What are you doing cue ball? You are making yourself and I look stupid."

"What is wrong with what I am doing?"

"We are in a park at sunset; only people in love movies do that."

"What are you afraid people might think I am your boyfriend or something and that I am being romantic with you?"

"No; I just want to go home now."

"Why? You can't be hungry; you didn't even eat all of your nachos that I bought for you."

"That is because I told you I would share them with you, it wouldn't be very nice of me if I ate them all before you even asked for some."

"Wow, I would have never thought of you being nice, I think it is nice that you aren't killing me."

"I never really tried to kill you, and I was programmed to kill anybody who got in the way of my objective."

"And that was what exactly?"

"To take over the planet earth and kill everyone in the process."

"Oh, but I thought you still had your programming." 18 walked over to where Krillin was and sat next to him and started looking at the ground.

"When Goku defeated us to within an inch of our life and chose to spare our lives 17 and I flew to Dr. Gero's lab and found our schematics and found out where physically our programming was, luckily our objective software was near the surface of our skin; mine was here." She pushed her hair behind her ear and pulled down her tank top a little and when Krillin looked he saw a scar where her heart should have been, right between her breasts, she pulled her tank top back up and continued with her story.

"17's was near his temple, and when we found that out we went a head and did the good deed of removing each others chips, now we don't have that objective chip anymore but that is not the same as our kill chip, we may not have an objective but if anybody bothers us or irritates us we will kill them with no remorse."

"I hope you don't mind me asking but what did happen to your brother, nobody can sense his power level any more, where did he go?"

"After the chip was removed it drove him insane and he killed himself, you see that was the other chip that was near the flesh, was our life force, it is located on the back of our neck, just think, if you could have just squeezed the back of our neck a little you could have killed us no problem."

"Oh I am sorry for your loss, if there is any way I can help please don't hesitate to ask."

"I don't need your pity; can we just go home now?"

"You know how to get home on your own, why don't you go and I will catch up later."

"Fine, see you at home, and don't be late for dinner again, Launch doesn't let me eat till you get there." Before Krillin could even respond she flew away. Krillin felt so bad for her he couldn't bare to stand the thought that such a strong warrior would kill himself, Krillin and 17 weren't close by any means but he did fight good, he wasn't sure if it was just how much 17 trained or if it was just in his programming but none the less even if you are the strongest person in the world you can still loose if you don't have the intellect to know how to use it properly and Krillin could tell that he definitely did know how to use it, so did 18, Krillin knew he liked 18 a lot, ever since that kiss he just never stopped thinking of her. He thought of what it would be like if she had children with him, if she even could have children, he started imagining what their wedding would look like and all that other stuff people think about when they like someone. But deep down he knew 18 would never harness any feelings for him, she was too strong and prideful to admit anything like that, and most of all he wondered why he still felt this way even though he knew it would never come true. She plagued his mind and he couldn't do anything about it. Eventually he stopped thinking about the negative and started to fly home as he thought of how beautiful her eyes where.

finally it is done……I love this chapter, it has purpose, meaning, history, movies, and most of all this is the first time of how much Krillin thinks of 18, I am proud…..and I know eventually I will have a lemon.

With much love:

Kirusuchinu Ransu


	5. The begining

Title: Unfathomable Attractions

Author: Kirusuchinu Ransu

Disclaimer: Me no own DBZ, you no sue

A/N: Thank you for being so understanding and patient with me…..especially for the last chappy…..I was a little lost about how to update my changed everything around and I couldn't figure out how to upload a new chappy but I hope you like this chappy.

Chapter 5

It was a perfectly clear night; you could see the moonlight shining on the rippling water of the ocean. 18 was sitting on the roof looking at the sliver of moon in the sky. She had been sitting there thinking for a few hours now; she was sure it was way past midnight. She wasn't really concerned with who might have been awake and walking around the house but suddenly she felt a small hand softly land on her shoulder. She looked up to see Krillin looking out at the sea.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" 18 remained silent and she turned her head back at the sea.

"May I sit here with you?" She only nodded a yes not even taking her focus off of whatever was in front of her.

"You know I have never had a brother before but I can still imagine what you must of felt when your brother did what he did, because Goku was like a brother to me as well; he sacrificed himself to save all of us when he killed cell."

"Can we please not talk about my brother?"

"Oh yeah, sure, no problem." They sat in silence for a while just looking out into the big blue.

"I killed so many people, and yet I still don't feel any remorse, it is a constant reminder of how non human I am, all I am is a computer made to kill, when I was 16 I had dreams about finding a true love and having a family, but now who would ever love me knowing I killed so many people and I could have killed them." Krillin looked at her and even though she kept her glare steady at the moon and the sea he could tell it hurt her to think that nobody would ever love her. He gently rested his arm on her back and started rubbing her back for comfort and in response she rested her head on him.

"Now Juu don't talk like that, you can't believe that nonsense, a man would be lucky, extremely lucky to have a woman like you to love him and be with him for the rest of their life, it is not too late for you to find love, I mean look at you, you have the best figure I have ever seen on a woman, and the best part is that you will always stay that way, any guy would be crazy not to love you." She tilted her head down to look at him in the eyes.

"Easy for you to say, people of the opposite sex don't scream in fear every time they see you, thinking that you are still on a killing rampage."

"I don't scream when I see you, I would be so lucky to have a woman like you love me."

"Why? You're not afraid I might kill you one night?"

"I have already told you before I don't believe you are capable of it anymore, especially if you really loved someone."

"But the point is who would be with me long enough to realize I'm not some kind of murderer? You are the only one who thinks I am no longer capable of killing someone."

"Yeah well I never said I didn't love you, it's like I said, I would be a lucky man if I had a woman like you to love Me." after that there where no more words, 18's face softened when she herd him say that, she never would have thought Krillin would ever really _'love'_ her, she figured maybe an attraction but never love, until now, his face gave it away, he was now like an open book and she read the love that he obviously always felt for her. She closed her eyes as her lips gently touched his in what started as a warm kiss but then Krillin responded and started kissing her back underneath the giant blanket of stars in the night sky.

The next morning 18 was the first to wake up and suddenly she remembered what happened last night and saw Krillin's head next to her he was still asleep and she thanked kami that he still was, she started to panic, she couldn't deal with all this, she wanted to get out of there before he woke up, it was all too sudden, yesterday she thought nobody would ever love her and now she was in his bed with him, not to mention naked, she gently got out of the bed careful not to wake him up, she had to leave, now, she put her clothes on from last night and instantly teleported out of the room and onto the roof, she flew as far away as she possibly could, she had to figure things out before she saw him again, she needed to be alone for a while.

He slowly woke from his slumber and stretched out his arms above his head and then felt the sheet rub against his unclothed body then remembered what happened last night and smiled a sheepish smile and blushed but then noticed that his partner was no longer in bed with him, he looked around and found that his clothes where scattered all over the floor but none of 18's things where there, he figured she must have woken up earlier and just snuck out of his room to go to her own room, he shrugged it off and put on a fresh pair of clothes and headed out of his room and then downstairs.

It was now about late afternoon and she was still gone, Krillin was now really worried, she had maybe an hour till dark but suddenly he saw something coming towards him, he searched for a ki that would designate who it was and sure enough it was her and in a matter of moments she landed on the sand on the edge of the island.

"Juu, I was worried about you, where have you been?"

"You don't need to worry about me, I am stronger than you, I can take care of myself." She said as she walked past him and into the house and soon up to her room, by now he knew there was something wrong with her, then he thought what if last night freaked her out, he finally understood, that was why she left without waking him up, she was freaked out, he instantly went into the house and up to in front of her door and before he even knocked he herd her voice.

"What do you want now Cue ball?" he slowly turned the handle on the door and opened it to find her lying on her bed staring at the sealing. He swallowed his nerves and walked into the room.

"Are you alright Juu? You've been out all day; is there something you want to talk to me about?" Krillin slowly approached the bed.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry about what? Last night with what we did?"

"No, I'm sorry about freaking out and leaving without waking you up or leaving you a note or even any kind of sign that I was alright, I didn't mean to worry you and I don't know why I freaked out like that." By this time he was sitting on the edge of the bed holding her hand.

"It's ok Juu, lots of people do that, except most of the time it's the men who do that, most of the time when they find out that the woman is pregnant." She then stared strait at him.

"Like who?"

"Well, for instance take Vegeta, he left for outer space the instant he found out Bulma was pregnant with his kid, he freaked out and he didn't know how to handle it and he didn't come back until about a week after you and your brother showed up and started destroying everything."

"Would you do that if you found out not only could I have kids but had one right now?" Krillin was trying to figure out what he would say for a few moments then the words spit right out of his mouth.

"No, unlike me Vegeta was very confused about this feeling he had for Bulma, and all he knew was it was going to be a weakness and he didn't want that to happen…but…uh…well…I kind of knew I loved you right from the start, if by some miracle you did have a kid I would not leave you and I know you wouldn't leave me." Krillin's stomach suddenly made a gurgle sound and smiled and looked up at 18 as she gave a weird look in Krillin's direction.

"Well I guess that means it's time for dinner, come on Juu, lets go eat." Krillin got up and offered his hand to 18, she took it and stood up and headed for the door.

hey folks I am proud I started writing this earlier today and now here I am, I am sry I just couldn't put a lemon in such an adorable fic, but hey they finally did it, he confessed that he loved her, well anyway, next chapter is the surgery, and removal of certain hardware and software, and she finds out a shocking surprise about the human characteristics she still has. Big surprise next chappy, I still have not decided weather or not I will have Krillin find out yet about 18's little surgery yet but he is bound to find out when he sees some particular scars on her body from the surgery that he never noticed before.

With much love:

Kirusuchinu Ransu


End file.
